1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for migrating virtual machines among networked servers upon detection of degrading network link operation.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today are often networked for data communications and often run several operating systems concurrently through the use of virtual machines—software emulating hardware. From time to time network devices and data communications links coupling the computer systems may begin to fail. Methods of maintaining data communications among virtual machines and computer systems running the virtual machines today typically wait until complete communication failure occurs before corrective action is taken or require, from the computers running the virtual machines, a large amount of processing power.